


Anticipation

by dspd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry trusts Draco but he's still nervous, M/M, No Smut, Self-Reflection, prompt: trim the hedges, wc must be 42-420
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspd/pseuds/dspd
Summary: Draco has one rule in regards to Harry’s request.Thanks to Mey for the beta and keeping me within my word limit!





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "trim the hedges"  
> Word count requirements: 42-420

Harry lay back and stared up at the ceiling feeling...he didn’t know how he felt.

Cold, certainly. It was hard not to with his legs spreader wider than a gymnast’s. Without pants.

Nervous and understandably so. Draco was shuffling items back and forth next to him on the bed but Harry couldn’t bring himself to look at them.

Confused. Very confused. He still wasn’t sure what made Draco ask. Or what made him say yes.

Draco hummed cheerily as he held something up. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and tried hard to think about Quidditch. Ron and Hermione's excitement when they found out they were expecting. The cold, bright light filtering through the curtains and flashing on -

Make that scared. Almost enough to change his mind. Draco moved away, stepping into their bathroom. Somehow the room felt colder.

No. Christmas at the Weasley’s. Fortescue’s new soda ice cream that - the curve Draco’s hand as he held it up -

Draco returned, hand caressing his knee for a moment. Harry resisted the temptation to look, throwing an arm over his face. If he looked he’d have to say no.

NO. His fight with Ron fourth year. The cold months camping in the woods with Hermione when he should have been studying for NEWTS. Moldy fucking Voldy in the forest before he di -

“Ready, love?” Draco asked. He really was too fucking chipper for what was about to happen.

Harry swallowed hard, starbursts forming in the darkness behind his closed lids. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Draco sounded entirely to pleased with himself as he replied. “Oh yes.” He leaned forward, laying himself between Harry’s knees, kissing one clavicle then the other. His voice dropped, taking on a dark quality. “You’re going to fucking love it.”

Draco slid down. “The,” his fingertips pressed down hard just above Harry’s belly button, “pressure.”

Harry shivered.

Draco moved again. Slowly. “The scrape.”

Harry startled as teeth dug into the tender skin on his inner thigh.

“And everything that comes after.”

Harry stifled a gasp as that hot tongue he’d been dreaming about licked slowly down on his hip crease.

So, so slow.

Draco laughed. “Still having second thoughts?”

It took Harry a moment to answer. He couldn’t quite control himself, voice shaking as he replied. “No.”

“Good.” Even with his eyes closed he could see the smug look on Draco’s face. “Stay still.”

Harry tensed, bracing himself for the cold, sharp kiss of the blade.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is the first fucking thing I write for a fandom I've been in since I was 11


End file.
